


Long Nights

by seoholuvr



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gay, Gay Panic, Gunhak being a little shit, Gunhak lazzy boyo, Holding Hands, Kpop idols - Freeform, Late night talks, Love Confessions, M/M, Male Friendship, Oblivious, Oneshot, Oneus oneshot, Seodo oneshots, Seoho gay panic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, fluffy cuddles, seodo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24209494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seoholuvr/pseuds/seoholuvr
Summary: Just Seoho and Geonhak slowly falling in love after some late night talks and cuddling.
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Lee Seoho
Comments: 5
Kudos: 67





	Long Nights

Seoho wasnt sure how he ended up here...lying in the arms of none other than Kim Geonhak. He knew it was wrong. Lying here in the arms of his fellow group member and best friend but he couldn't help but close his eyes and breathe out gently completely relaxed.

Nothing compared to the feeling that was Geonhak's finger's combing their way through his hair as he whispered sweetly into Seoho's ear about his day. This has somehow become a ritual for them to do every night despite it supposedly being a one night thing. 

One day Seoho and Geonhak had come home later than the others and Geonhak being the somewhat lazy self didn't have enough energy to lift himself up to his top bunk instead collapsed onto Seoho who had eagrly crawled into his bunk which was much closer to the door and was on the bottom. Geonhak was met with a bunch of whispered groans and complaints from the older male beneath him but, of course, Geonhak was too tired to really move so instead he rolled over beside Seoho instead. His arms wrapped around the older male's waist, his head hurrying into his neck as he cuddled against him from behind. 

Now Seoho found them in the same position with his arms on Geonhak's as they had encircled him once again. Geonhak's face buried into his neck tickling him a bit as the younger male's breath dusted over the sensitive skin of his neck again and again. Seoho was pretty sure he was losing his mind despite how he should have to be used to this by now. 

He remembered how Geonhak had first done that. How his skin basically crawled at the intimacy of the contact with Geonhak but he didn't yell because he didn't want to wake up the others that were in the room with them and probably would get the wrong idea if he screamed. Much like right now as he really wanted to screech. Unlike the first moment however it wasn't out of annoyance. 

He was no longer annoyed with being in Geonhak's arms. He secretly enjoyed it...or maybe not so secretly seeing as how he had pressed himself against Geonhak's chest. His fingers twining with Geonhak's as if he didn't want to let go. He was almost afraid that if he did than Geonhak would slip away and back to his own place. 

Seoho's eyes fluttered shut as he let out a small sigh trying to relax himself so he could sleep but of course his brain refused to think of anything but the way Geonhak had leaned into his ear and begged him to let him stay with him the first night. He could never forget how sweet the small, " please hyung " had came from the younger male. The way he sounded like he actually needed him, and sometimes Seoho wished that the younger did. He wished that he could hear those simple words again just another " please hyung " coming from Geonhak's mouth would be enough for him.

Now in Geonhak's arms he almost considered trying to kick Geonhak out of his bed just so he can hear that " please hyung " one more time but at the same time he didn't want to lose Geonhak because he knew he was too tired to argue with him in this moment so instead Seoho surprisingly decided not to tease the younger and simply enjoy the feeling of Geonhak's warm breath against his skin, or the way that Geonhak's lips trailed against his neck almost mockingly even though he knew that Geonhak hadn't intended to tease the older, after all he was just complaining about his day right? But as Geonhak continued talking the more he found himself wanting to cup the younger's cheeks and seal his lips against them. 

Seoho was so lost in thought at this point that he wasn't even listening to what Geonhak was saying but he did catch one thing that completely snapped him out of his thoughts.

" Please hyung , " Geonhak had whispered now facing Seoho Soho didn't notice that the other had changed their positions so he could look at him. Seoho was rendered unable to function as he just stared dumbly at Geonhak's lips, he was sure thst Geonhak could see his need to kiss him now that he had been provoked by those simple words but the words that came next sounded even better. 

" Please hyung, I love you. Can I kiss you? " 

Those words really caught Seoho off guard who was ever so thankful that everyone was sleeping and for the darkness that surrounded them because surely his face had become a flushed red but he wasn't letting this opportunity to either. Instead he leaned in and pressed his lips against Geonhak's. It wasn't anything filthy really it was just a shared kiss of breath and lips. A soothing rhythmic way of Geonhak's lips to be pressing against his in their own dance. 

Seoho had probably lost his mind at this point but that didn't matter in this moment as he pulled back to stare into Geonhak's soft eyes, his hands lightly cupping Geonhak's cheeks as he let out a few words. Sure they were whispered and barely audible seeing as how Geonhak had taken his breath away quiet literally but it was all he and Geonhak needed.

" I love you too. "


End file.
